RED
by usagiyoru
Summary: Cinta pertama yang tak dapat diraih. Cinta pertama yang tak terbalas. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama juga yang membuatnya merasakan patah hati. Dan disaat ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya, Hinata justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana kisah Hinata dengan kembaran cinta pertamanya itu?


_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_STORY : USAGIYORU_

_PAIRING : GAARA SABAKU AND HINATA HYUUGA_

_GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE_

_RATE : T_

_WARNING : OOC, MISTAKES EVERYWHERE, BEGINNER_

_SUMMARY :_ Cinta pertama yang tak dapat diraih. Cinta pertama yang tak terbalas. Cinta pertama yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama juga yang membuatnya merasakan patah hati. Dan disaat ingin melupakan cinta pertamanya, Hinata justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana kisah Hinata dengan kembaran cinta pertamanya itu?

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Hari pertama sekolah merupakan hari yang sangat mendebarkan. Ada yang bersemangat sampai sulit tidur pada malam sebelumnya, ada yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, dan ada pula yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dan merutuki mengapa hari itu begitu cepat datang. Orang-orang seperti itu selalu ada pada setiap tahun ajaran baru di hari pertama bersekolah.

Seperti gadis ini, sepertinya ia termasuk kedalam golongan orang-orang yang tidak tertarik pada kehebohan hari pertama sekolah. Terlihat dari keadaannya sekarang yang masih terbaring malas di tempat tidurnya. Teddy bear ungu yang agak lusuh itu masih setia ia dekap tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi entah apa yang membuat gadis ini begitu malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Padahal bunyi alarm yang semalam ia _setting_ terus berbunyi dan semakin lama bunyi itu semakin menganggunya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya pun dibuka oleh seorang gadis yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengannya.

"Oh, ayolah Nee-chan aku pikir kau tidak tuli dan bisa mendengar bunyi dari benda yang bernama jam _wekker_ itu, kan?" gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan model sailor itu langsung menghampiri sumber bunyi yang menurutnya semakin menyebalkan dan mematikannya.

"Terima kasih Hanabi telah mematikan bunyi aneh itu." gadis itu lalu menarik selimutnya dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Astaga Nee-chan ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah di Shinjuku Gakuen! Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap? Upacara pembukaannya dimulai setengah jam lagi, ayo bangun!" gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu lalu menarik-narik tangan kakaknya hingga kakaknya terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau menjadi cerewet ya, Hanabi." Dengan malas si 'kakak' pun akhirnya membuka matanya yang berwarna sama persis dengan mata adiknya. _Amethyst_.

"Jika Kaasan juga tinggal bersama kita aku yakin dia sudah menarik hidungmu sampai merah supaya kau terbangun." omel Hanabi.

"Setidaknya dia tidak cerewet sepertimu Hanabi." jawab sang kakak sambil menguap.

"Oke oke terserah kau Hinata-nee, sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap untuk hari pertamamu sekolah!" ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan kakaknya itu.

"Haah, kau sudah tau aku tidak berniat sama sekali tentang hal itu Hanabi." gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur dan membantu adiknya yang sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Ayolah Hinata-nee, Shinjuku Gakuen tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Kau sendiri bukan yang memutuskan untuk memilih Shinjuku? Kau aneh! Sudah sana bersiap biar aku yang merapikan ini." usir Hanabi.

Sebelum Hanabi menjadi lebih cerewet, Hinata mau tak mau menuruti kata-kata adiknya. Dengan terhuyung ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya, Shinjuku Gakuen. Ya, sekolah yang ia pilih dengan terpaksa karna ia telah gagal masuk di sekolah unggulan yang sudah diimpikannya sejak lama. Dan percayalah, saat kau gagal masuk di sekolah impianmu hatimu terasa lebih sakit daripada saat kau patah hati. Itulah alasan sikap Hinata yang malas-malasan di hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah yang bukan impiannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi Hinata-nee, waktumu terbatas! Sarapanmu sudah kuletakkan di kotak makan, kau sarapan di sekolahmu saja. Aku berangkat duluan ya, jaa!" pamit Hanabi yang merupakan siswi kelas 2 di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apaato tempat mereka tinggal.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya jam dinding bulat di kamarnya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 8.40.

'20 menit lagi.' batinnya.

Hinata tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa walaupun waktu yang ia punya kurang dari 20 menit. Dengan santai ia menyisir rambut indigo panjangnya dengan sesekali bersenandung ria. Letak Shinjuku Gakuen yang hanya berjarak 800 meter dari rumahnya mungkin menjadi salah satu atau satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia memilih sekolah tersebut. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki sepuluh menit Hinata bisa sampai ke sekolahnya. Merasa semua keperluannya sudah siap, Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Ia pun menutup dan mengunci pintu apaatonya kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

* * *

Sesuai perkiraan, Hinata sampai di sekolahnya dengan waktu sepuluh menit. Ia langsung memasuki gerbang Shinjuku Gakuen dan menuju ke dalam. Dilihatnya siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru sudah ramai berkumpul di area lapangan sekolah. Hinata pun menuju ke area lapangan untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan siswa-siswi baru tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit canggung karena disini ia tak mengenal siapapun. Ia melihat ke sekitar ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah berkenalan satu sama lain dan bahkan mengobrol layaknya sudah mengenal lama. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan itu, mengajak orang berkenalan dan mencari teman baru sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memulai duluan suatu pergaulan. Meskipun begitu ia akan sangat senang jika ada orang yang ingin mengenalnya duluan dan ingin mengajaknya bergaul. Bukan gengsi untuk memulai, tetapi ia hanya merasa kurang percaya diri dan sedikit, takut mungkin? Hah sudahlah, Hinata hanya berdoa supaya cepat atau lambat ada orang yang berbaik hati ingin mengajaknya berkenalan duluan.

_"Selamat pagi, diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru agar segera memasuki ruang auditorium Shinjuku Gakuen untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan. Ruang auditorium berada di lantai dasar gedung A disebelah barat. Terima kasih."_ Pengumuman yang terdengar dari pengeras suara di lapangan tersebut membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang semula berada di lapangan berhamburan masuk menuju gedung A dimana ruang auditorium berada.

Saat memasuki gedung sekolah, Hinata melihat ke sekeliling bangunan yang tampak megah dan terlihat nyaman itu. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin sekolah ini memang tidak buruk. Ia pun mulai menerima nasibnya yang harus bersekolah disini dan bukan di Tokyo Gakuen, sekolah idamannya dulu. Ya dulu, karena disinilah takdirnya yang baru akan dimulai.

Setelah upacara pembukaan seluruh siswa-siswi dihimbau untuk melihat pembagian kelas yang telah dipasang di mading utama yang berada di samping kanan auditorium. Mereka pun berebutan untuk mencari nama mereka berada di kelas apa. Hinata yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil agak kesulitan mencari namanya di papan pengumuman karena banyaknya orang yang juga mencari nama mereka. Ia pun pasrah dibarisan paling belakang menunggu yang lain selesai mencari namanya masing-masing.

"Kenapa ramai sekali, bagaimana kita bisa melihat nama kita?"

"Kita?" Merasa diajak bicara Hinata pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink lembut sebahu yang sedang menunjukkan wajah _badmood_nya sambil berkacak pinggang. Walaupun postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Hinata, tetapi gadis itu juga terlihat kesulitan mencari namanya di papan pengumuman. Gadis itu pun lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah menemukan kelasmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Hinata yang masih terpukau dengan kecantikan gadis itu pun segera sadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Umm, b-belum." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Oh ya? Siapa namamu? Biar aku bantu mencarikan kelasmu." tawar gadis pink itu.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa menjadi tergagap ketika bebicara dengan gadis cantik di depannya ini. Hey, dia sama-sama perempuan Hinata!

"Hmm, Hinata Hyuuga...Hinata Hyuuga, Ah, ketemu! Wow kita sekelas Hinata-chan!" seru gadis pink itu dengan sangat antusias. Diperlihatkan lagi senyum manisnya pada Hinata yang membuat Hinata kembali terpana.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita ke kelas, sebelum kita mendapat tempat duduk yang tidak bagus posisinya!" gadis itu pun tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah ruang kelas, Hinata pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya. Bayangkan saja gadis pink itu mengajak Hinata menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai tiga sambil berlari! Astaga untung saja ia tidak tersandung saat menaiki tangga tadi.

"Ini dia, selamat datang di kelas 1B Hinata-chan~ Ayo masuk!" ajak gadis itu dengan nada riang.

Hinata masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat berlari tadi. Ia pun heran kenapa 'teman baru'nya itu tidak merasa lelah dan tetap terlihat sangat energik. Setelah napasnya mulai teratur ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia merasa melihat bayangan orang berambut merah yang lewat disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mencoba memastikan ia sedang berimajinasi atau tidak. Manik _amethyst_nya melebar saat ia melihat orang berambut merah itu adalah nyata dan kini sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sasori? Eh?" tanya Hinata ragu dalam hati. Ia ragu jika orang itu adalah Sasori, cinta pertamanya saat ia kecil. Lagi pula untuk apa dia ada disini? Setahu Hinata dia bersekolah di Tokyo Gakuen, sekolah idamannya dulu. Hinata pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan tanpa sadar ia masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba gadis pink yang Hinata temui tadi menyadarkan lamunannya.

"A-ah i-iya aku b-baik-baik saja. Terima kasih um...?"

"Ah iya! Sakura. Aku Sakura Haruno. Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hehehe." Jawab gadis pink yang ternyata mempunyai nama yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya itu dengan cengiran manisnya.

* * *

_Kriiiiingg..._

_Kriiiiingg..._

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi dua kali menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Helaan napas lega terdengar di seluruh ruang kelas karena situasi yang membosankan telah usai. Ada yang langsung berhambur keluar menuju kantin, memakan bento di kelas bersama teman-teman yang lain, pergi ke perpustakaan, atau hanya sekedar mencari udara segar di atap sekolah.

Hinata merutuki dirinya karena lupa membawa kotak bento yang sudah disiapkan adiknya tadi pagi. Perutnya yang berbunyi seolah merengek meminta diisi. Mungkin lebih baik ia pergi ke kantin dan membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Tapi dimana letak kantinnya?" entah dia bertanya pada siapa. Apakah dia harus mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolah ini untuk menemukan kantin? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Ayolah Hinata, tidak lucu jika kau tersesat di sekolahmu sendiri. Belum selesai ia memutuskan ingin nekat atau tidak mencari letak kantin sekolahnya, sebuah colekan di punggungnya membuyarkan acara debat solonya itu. Colekan-colekan itu pun baru berhenti ketika Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Hinata, kau juga tidak membawa bento? Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? aku lapar sekali." Gadis pink yang selalu terlihat bersemangat itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan dagunya yang tertumpu diatas meja.

"Umm, kau tau dimana letak kantinnya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikut denganku!" secara ajaib semangat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar menuju kantin. Dengan perut yang keroncongan Hinata kembali dibawa berlari oleh gadis musim semi ini. Sungguh ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Hinata.

Kantin Shinjuku Gakuen ternyata berada di lantai dua yang masih satu gedung dengan ruang kelas Hinata. Seperti kantin-kantin sekolah di seluruh dunia, kantin ini sangat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang ingin mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan lezat khas kantin. Hampir semua tempat duduk disini sudah terisi membuat Sakura dan Hinata sedikit putus asa.

"Ah disana masih ada bangku kosong, ayo cepat kita kesana Hinata!" Sakura mengajak Hinata ke sebuah meja panjang yang sudah terisi oleh sekumpulan siswi tetapi masih ada tersisa dua bangku disana.

"Maaf, apakah dua bangku itu sudah ada yang menempati?" tanya Sakura kepada salah satu siswi di meja itu.

"Belum ada, silahkan saja jika kau ingin duduk disitu." Jawab siswi itu dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih." Sakura kembali manampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Hinata, kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesan, kau berjaga disini agar bangku kita tidak diambil orang." Lanjut Sakura

"B-biar aku saja yang memesankan untukmu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku sejak tadi, sekarang aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu, Haruno-san."

"Kau yakin? Aku ingin memesan banyak lho!" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa Haruno-san, s-serahkan saja padaku." Hinata pun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura pun segera membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata _sweat drop_.

"A-apa kau yakin Haruno-san?" Hinata pun seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Hehe, aku sangat yakin Hina-chan. Pastikan kau tidak melupakan satu pun ya!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"H-hai. Pesananmu akan segera datang." Hinata tersenyum manis membalas senyuman dari Sakura.

Hinata pun segera menuju ke sebuah _counter_ makanan yang terletak tak jauh dari mejanya. Ia segera mengambil beberapa roti pesanan Sakura dan juga memilih sebuah roti yang ia suka.

"Bibi aku ingin membeli ini semua, berapa harganya?" tanya Hinata kepada salah satu pegawai _counter_ makanan itu.

"Semuanya 430 yen. Tapi maaf kantung plastiknya habis, jika kau mau menunggu akan kuambilkan sebentar di gudang." Jawab pegawai itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak usah Bi, aku bisa membawanya kebetulan mejaku tidak jauh dari sini. Ini uangnya dan ambil saja kembalinya." Hinata memberikan uang 450 yen kepada pegawai itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, oh terima kasih banyak." Pegawai itu balik tersenyum lalu menerima uang dari Hinata dan langsung pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil persediaan kantung plastik. Hinata mencoba menyusun roti-roti yang ia beli ditangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Saat hendak berbalik menuju ke mejanya, ia merasa bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang.

"Hei kau! Kau ingin mencuri ya! Berani-beraninya ya kau membawa banyak roti-roti di tokoku tanpa membayar!" tuduh seorang wanita paruh baya kepada Hinata sambil memakinya.

Hinata kaget dan bingung mengapa orang ini menuduhnya mencuri. "Ti-tidak Bi, aku tidak mencuri. Aku sudah membayarnya tadi dengan Bibi itu, sungguh!" bantah Hinata yang kini sadar kalau semua mata sedang mengarah kepadanya.

"Bibi siapa, hah? Kalau kau sudah membayar kau pasti membawanya menggunakan kantung plastik. Sudahlah mengaku saja! Aku sangat jijik dengan perempuan pembohong!" maki wanita itu dengan keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak terima dituduh pencuri dan pembohong hanya bisa merutuki wanita itu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa ia tidak mencuri, tapi Hinata hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dalam hati yang membuat dadanya kini sesak dan ingin menangis. Sakura yang melihat ada keributan di _counter_ tempat Hinata membeli pesanannya langsung menuju ke tempat itu.

"Ada apa ini Hinata, kena-"

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku kalau kau mencuri? Jawab jangan diam saja!" entah sudah berapa kali wanita ini menuduh Hinata sebagai pencuri.

"A-Apa? Hinata mencuri? Itu tidak mungkin! Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencuri! Kau jangan menuduh seenaknnya ya nenek!" Sakura yang tidak terima Hinata dituduh pencuri pun balik menyerang wanita itu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani sekali kau...!" wanita itu tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura seakan mengajaknya berduel. Hinata yang melihat keadaan semakin runyam pun sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya.

"Le-lepaskan! Lepas-"

"Ooy nenek lepaskan dia! Perempuan itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku melihat dia sudah membayar semua rotinya kepada pegawai yang berambut cokelat." bela seorang lelaki berambut merah yang terlihat tak asing bagi Hinata. Hinata pun mematung menantap lelaki yang kini sedang membelanya itu.

'Mirip. Sangat mirip.' Batinnya

"Jangan ikut campur anak muda!" wanita tua itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sakura dan balik memaki pemuda yang berani ikut campur dengan urusannya.

"Dia tidak menggunakan kantung plastik karena kantungnya habis dan pegawai berambut cokelat itu sedang mengambil persediaanya di gudang." Lanjut lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tatapan datar dan menusuk ke arah wanita menyebalkan itu.

"Ah itu dia sudah kembali!" tunjuk Sakura pada seorang pegawai yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" pegawai berambut cokelat itu pun kebingungan melihat suasana kantin yang tiba-tiba terlihat menegangkan itu.

"Bibi, perempuan bermata lavender itu sudah membayar semua roti yang dibelinya bukan?" tanya lelaki merah itu kepada pegawai tersebut. Hinata menegang saat lelaki merah itu menunjuk ke arahnya tanpa meliriknya.

"Iya dia sudah membayar kepadaku, bahkan dia memberikan uang kembaliannya." Jelas pegawai tersebut.

"Aha, kau dengar itu kan nek! Jangan menuduh orang mencuri sembarangan!" hardik Sakura kepada wanita tua yang kini mukanya mulai memerah.

"Eh, mencuri?" pegawai muda itu pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"iya bi, nenek ini menuduh temanku mencuri roti disini." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh astaga maafkan aku, seandainya aku datang lebih cepat mungkin takkan terjadi kesalahpahaman ini." Pegawai muda itu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"T-tidak apa bi, aku bisa maklum. Terima kasih telah membuktikan bahwa aku tidak mencuri." Hinata pun mencoba tersenyum, padahal ia sangat ingin pergi dari sini dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena ia tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Namun, semua itu ia tahan karena tidak mau dianggap cengeng oleh orang-orang.

"Haah sudah selesai kan? Ayo Ayame kembali bekerja!" wanita tua itu berbalik dan hendak pergi ke dalam dapur.

"Kau belum meminta maaf padanya, nek. Apa kau sudah pikun?" pemuda berambut merah itu mencegat wanita tua tersebut agar tak bisa pergi. Lelaki merah itu menatap Hinata dan membuat Hinata bisa melihat seluruh wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau lelaki itu. Ia pun menyadari bahwa pemuda itu ternyata tidak terlalu mirip dengan cinta pertamanya. Lelaki itu berwajah lebih tegas dan dingin. Mata hijaunya terbingkai garis hitam yang cukup tebal membuatnya mirip seperti panda. Hinata juga baru sadar kalau lelaki itu tidak mempunyai alis, dan sebagai gantinya ada sebuah tatto kanji berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti kanji, cinta?

"Maaf, ya!" sahut wanita tua itu malas dan terkesan tidak tulus.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa, bi." jawab Hinata yang sebenarnya masih sakit hati dengan perlakuan wanita itu. Tapi ia ingat perkataan ibunya yang harus selalu menjadi orang yang pemaaf dan memberikan orang lain kesempatan kedua.

Dengan pernyataan maaf dari wanita itu, suasana kantin yang semula tegang menjadi lengang kembali dan orang-orang mulai bubar untuk melanjutkan urusannya masing-masing. Sementara Hinata tetap terpaku karena masih shock dengan kejadian yang mengguncang bathinnya barusan.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi, semua sudah selesai kok. Dan kau tidak perlu takut karena kau memang tidak bersalah. Yang salah ya nenek itu, menuduh orang sembarangan saja." hibur Sakura yang tak tega melihat Hinata yang terlihat masih shock atas kejadian barusan.

"Terima kasih banyak Haruno-san sudah mau membantuku." Sahut Hinata yang kini merasa lebih baik karena ada Sakura yang setia membantunya. Sedetik kemudian ekspersinya berubah seperti menyadari sesuatu yang terlupa. Pandangannya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru kantin, tetapi sesuatu yang ia cari tak ia temukan.

"Kau mencari apa Hinata-chan?" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan melihat ke penjuru kantin karena penasaran apa yang sedang Hinata cari.

"L-lelaki berambut merah, aku mencarinya. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya." Ujar Hinata yang kini pasrah karena orang yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Ah, lelaki yang sudah membantumu tadi ya? Sepertinya dia adalah senpai kita Hinata-chan." Sahut Sakura.

"S-senpai? Bagaimana kau tau Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku melihat warna dasinya Hinata-chan. Lelaki itu mengenakan dasi dengan garis warna biru, yang artinya dia adalah siswa kelas 2. Siswa kelas 1 seperti kita memakai dasi bergaris kuning, sedangkan siswa kelas 3 menggunakan dasi bergaris merah." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil menunjuk dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Wah kau tau banyak tentang sekolah ini ya, Haruno-san." Hinata pun mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hehe tidak juga, aku bisa tahu karena tadi aku datang terlalu pagi, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah dan menemukan banyak informasi tentang sekolah ini. Bahkan aku tau loh nama siswa paling tampan dan populer disini!" sahut Sakura dengan antusias. "Tapi maaf aku tidak tahu nama pemuda itu, jika kau mau aku akan membantumu mencari tahu namanya untukmu Hina-chan. Aku ahli dalam hal itu." Lanjut Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak Haruno-san." Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Hinata kini berharap agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas? Kita masih punya waktu sekitar 12 menit untuk makan. Aku lapar sekali Hina-chan. Hehe." Cengir Sakura dengan khasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Haruno-san." Hinata dan Sakura pun kembali ke kelas mereka dan kali ini dengan berjalan tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Hinata merasa jika beberapa orang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, Hinata tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah lelaki berambut merah yang menjadi penyelamatnya tadi.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

Haiii haiiiii~ Hajimemashite~

Perkenalkeun saya Usagiyoru sang Author baru *sungkem*.

Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya menjadi reader dan kadang kalo khilaf jadi silent reader (hehe), akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin cerita juga. Awalnya nggak pede pengen post cerita ini tapi dengan segenap tekad dan nekat akhirnya dipost juga ._.

Oiya cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa anime favorite-ku seperti Ao Haru Ride, Kimi Ni Todoke, juga dari manga Namida Usagi dan sebagian besar adalah dari pengalaman pribadi hamba hehehe-_-v Maaf kalo cerita ini gaje, aku juga bikinnya pas lagi keadaan gaje(?)

Kalo para reader sekalian suka dengan cerita ini diharapkan bisa menyempatkan diri untuk me-review cerita ini. Segala macam bentuk kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima dengan senang hati~

Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu~ *sungkem*

Arigatou~ Arigatou~ Jaa matta nee~

-Usagiyoru-


End file.
